Kaiserin Ming-Ming
Kaiserin Ming-Ming is the ruler of Tranyland and one of the major advisors of XRCatD of Feet of God. Although Kaiserin Ming-Ming is a native of Tranyland, most of her ministers are foreign. In a recent survey, 84% of Ming-Ming's high council is non-Tranylander, and 47% of the governmental workers in Tranypolis hall were not born in Tranyland. There have been various theories proposed to explain this phenomenon. Some theories involve her childhood, some involve her dealings with foreigners, but because of the political incorrectness of this trend, nobody had the courage to ask her for the real reason yet. Music Education Reform From childhood Ming-Ming dreamed of ruling a nation where its kids can freely learn to sing properly in school. She pushed for and administered educational reform across Tranyland such that its schools have some of the best music programs in Planet Bob. Recently, Ming-Ming contacted the officials in Feet of God to acquire advanced technology to improve Tranylandian music programs, in exchange for organizing similar reform in Feet of God. With the strict music programs and advanced technology, the percentage of students age 13 and older with perfect pitch has risen to 74% in Tranyland, compared to 16% 20 years ago. These reforms are having similar effects in Feet of God, raising the percentage from 43% to 48% in the past year alone. Kaiserin Ming-Ming believes that the ability to hear and communicate in tune can greatly increase the efficiency of communications among people and can give a crucial advantage in times of war. In addition, this increased emphasis in the music program allows for a larger amount of professionals going into the music industry, which can improve the variety of culture and life in Tranyland. "It's something you develop over years" - Kaiserin Ming-Ming Contributions to Nordreich Before the publicized discovery of Tranyland by Feet of God on December 31, 2009, Kaiserin Ming-Ming was privately an advisor in Althing member XRCatD's Council. While XRCatD's main vocal contributions to and actions for Nordland are economic and utilitarian in nature, Kaiserin Ming-Ming often refocuses the council onto defending the values of Nordreich. When discussions in Nordreich threaten Nordlandic values such as brotherhood, unity, individual contribution, and merit, Ming-Ming makes sure that XRCatD makes a vocal stand to push discussion back on track. Now that the discovery is publicized, Ming-Ming has a voice in domestic affairs in Feet of God too. It is unclear what her opinions are on domestic policies. Lumber Lumber is a vital industry in the economy of Tranyland. Tranyland currently produces twice as much lumber as the rest of Feet of God combined. Kaiserin Ming-Ming has adopted a laissez-faire approach on most sectors of Tranyland economics, allowing the economy to grow, but lumber was already big enough that she could add productive regulations without hurting the viability of the industry. Regulations passed during Ming-Ming's administration include requiring as much lumber to be planted as harvested, requiring environmentally-friendly machinery, and providing governmental stimulus to obedient companies and creative innovations. Initially, these regulations hindered growth as companies attempted to adjust, but the beneficial long-term effects have started to set in. During the past decade, the industry proceeded in a very favorable direction and grew by an astonishing 8% per year. Category:Leaders